The Truth is
by fallen-sparrow
Summary: After "Nightmare in Silver," it's time for Angie and Artie to go home. But before Clara leaves, the Doctor has a confession to make... (a bit of banter, a bit of fluff and a bit of denial).


_This is very loosely based on some spoilers for Nightmare in Silver that have recently come to light. Some of the lines of dialogue "You're the impossible girl" "Why am I impossible" "Do you think I'm pretty" "The truth is I'm starting to" come from the episode, but they are taken out of context. There is also a rumor going around that there's an almost kiss, and an admission of romantic feelings. So this is just how I wish/hope the scene would go. I imagine it very much as a "tag" scene at the ending of the episode. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**The Truth Is…**_

"Alright you two," Clara said with a nod towards the door, "this is us."

Artie had been standing next to the Doctor, watching in awe as the lights on the console flashed. With a little urging from the Doctor, he had even flipped a few levers himself, though Clara wasn't quite sure that they had really done anything. Angie was always reluctant to be interested in anything her brother was. But for all that she had rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, Clara had seen her watching intently.

"Right!" the Doctor cried, putting a hand on the shoulder of each child. "You heard Clara. Day's over, then."

Artie tugged on his sleeve, "Can we get a photo?"

"Artie!" Angie hissed. "Stop it!"

"You've got the camera," her brother protested. "Besides, don't you want a picture with an alien?"

Clara smirked and held out a hand to Angie. "Give it here then."

With a reluctant frown, Angie complied, though Clara knew that she was probably just as eager for some memento of the trip. "On three," Clara directed once the Maitlands had arranged themselves next to the Doctor. "One, two, three," she pressed the button. She couldn't help but to smile as the flash went off. They looked so happy, even the Doctor. For all his initial protests, Clara could tell that he was glad to have children around. They were easily impressed and yet had no problem believing that the impossible was possible.

"Sorry that things were bit—unexpected," the Doctor was saying. "But that's how it works, eh? So don't go telling your dad that it was all Clara's fault that you were captured by Cybermen in the 41st century. She's a good one, your nanny—very clever, very pretty—she saved your lives today."

Clara heard his voice soften, as if he weren't speaking directly to the children anymore. It wasn't a tone the Doctor used often but Clara had heard it before, always when he was talking to her. But now, Angie and Artie were here and Clara wanted him to stop talking. Clara shoved the camera into her bag and clapped her hands together. "Right! Speaking of your dad, he's going to be home any moment. So off you go." She ushered the children towards the TARDIS doors.

"Aren't you coming Clara?" Artie asked, when Clara didn't follow them outside.

She just waved him on. "I'll be out in a mo'."

As soon as they were gone, Clara shut the TARDIS doors and slowly turned around to lean her back against the exit. The Doctor smiled absently in her direction, apparently still lost in thought.

"So," she said, narrowing her eyes at him, "_Do_ you think I'm pretty?"

That was enough to catch his attention, Clara noted, as his eye widened and his face contorted into a slightly pained expression. "Clara!"

Clara giggled at the stricken tone of his voice. "But it's a valid question." Keeping her gaze fixed on his face, she slid her hands along the railing of the TARDIS, taking a step away from the door.

The Doctor shook his head, slowly smiling. "Oh, Clara. Clara, Clara, you're so much more than that."

"Am I?" she grinned wider and stepped closer. "More than pretty?"

"Oi! Shut up," the Doctor pointed a finger at her.

Clara raised an eyebrow. "You know, that's what I don't get about you. One moment you're a thousand year old alien who knows everything and then the next you're best comeback is 'Shut up!'"

He scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about," and then his voice softened, losing any pretenses of indignation. "It's you, I don't understand. You're the impossible girl."

A ghost of smile crossed Clara's face before she bit her lip, unsure of how to respond. "Why am I impossible?"

"Clara," all of a sudden he was standing closer, close enough that Clara could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Behind that manic, childish energy, there was a vulnerability that she could just glimpse.

When he said nothing, she took a step back, trying to laugh off the tension. "Oi, I was just teasing, wasn't I?"

The Doctor sighed, pushing his hair back from his forehead. "Oh Clara, don't you understand?"

That was enough to make her pause. "Understand what?"

He laughed dryly. "I still don't really know myself. It's just that…"

"Doctor?" Clara shifted forward. "What do you mean?"

"Ah," he exhaled. "Clara, I thought you might see it, that you might…you know."

"I really don't."

"Right, good. Never mind all that then," he spun around made a great show of examining a screen on the TARDIS.

It infuriated Clara when he acted like this, all serious one moment and the next, buoying with excitement. "You know, you could tell me the truth for once," she spat with a bit more animosity than she had intended.

He froze, and Clara noticed the sudden tension in his shoulders. With a sigh he turned and stepped closer to her. There was a tight smile on his lips when he finally spoke. "The truth, Clara. You want the truth. Well, the truth is I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Clara's eyes widened at the words and suddenly she couldn't breathe, couldn't think what to say. Her eyes lifted shyly to meet his, which looked almost impossibly conflicted and insecure. It was that vulnerability that broke through her shock and a smile spread across her lips, merging into a broad grin. Slowly, his hands reached out to cup her face and for a moment all they could to was beam stupidly at each other.

Finally, with a disbelieving laugh, Clara reached her arms to wrap them around his neck and rose up on her toes. Their lips were inches apart and their breath mingled. Clara closed her eyes and all she could think about was how she was close enough that she could feel both of his hearts beating in tandem with her own.

They had been this close before, she knew, but never like this. This was different and new and quite possibly perfect. His fingers moved a piece of hair behind her ear and she felt him draw her even closer.

"Clara!" Angie shouted, bursting through the doors. "We haven't got a key!"

Clara recoiled, jumping back from the Doctor and spinning around. Angie was smirking in the way only a vindicated adolescent could, with her arms crossed. "Or, I could just wait outside."

"No, no," Clara shook her head. "I'm coming now." She knew she was blushing, but she wasn't about to let Angie think that she was embarrassed.

Just before she walked out the door, Clara turned around. "Doctor," she said with a tiny smile, feeling her blush increase as he smiled in return. "See you soon?"

"Always."


End file.
